


The Best Things are Worth Waiting For

by lovevalley45



Category: Trollhunters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: An alternate version of the Darby scene in Hiss Hiss, Bang Bang.





	The Best Things are Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncognitoPhenomenon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoPhenomenon/gifts).



> so i looking thru things i've written n i found a draft of a story from a few weeks back that i never finished so...
> 
> it's inspired by an ask (http://lovevalley45.tumblr.com/post/170636939439/trollhunters-au-where-steve-and-toby-apologize-for) i got bc uh. yeah.

“You know, staring at Darci isn’t going to do anything.”

Toby turned to Claire and sighed. “Yeah, but she like, kinda hates me now.”

Claire shut her locker. “You could start by apologizing.”

“For not talking to her for two weeks?”

“For being an A+ asshole in general.” She laughed. “No offense, T.P., you were kind of a dick to her.” 

He looked down. “Yeah, I guess I kinda was.”

“So go talk to her! She doesn’t hate you, but you did mess up. Like, bad.”

“Gee, thanks, Claire.”

“Darci’s like my best friend. She likes you, but you gotta make an effort.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “She’s right there.”

Toby took a deep breath. “Okay. I’m gonna go over there.” He walked over to where Darci was getting something out her locker. “Hey, Darci.”

“Oh, hey, Toby,” Darci said, turning towards him. 

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry… for just being a real asshole.” He sighed. “I know I really messed things up but maybe we could make this work?”

Darci sighed. “I really like you, T.P., but I kinda just want to take things slow.”

“Like, how slow?”

“Glacial?” She shrugged. “I don’t think I’m ready for us to be a thing yet.”

“That’s alright.” He nodded. 

“It’s just like, with everything and school and - yeah. But you get it, right?”

“Yeah. No. I get it.”

“I’m sorry, Toby. It’s just not the right time.” The bell rang and she headed off to class. 

Claire walked over as Toby watched Darci walk away. 

“How’d it go?”

“Well, she doesn’t hate me, but she’s not ready for us to be a thing,” he said.

Claire put a hand on his shoulder. “She’s waited two weeks for you to get your shit together, you can wait for her.”

“Yeah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> am i still on my mission to fill the darby tag singe-handedly? yes. 
> 
> anyways if u like, leave a kudo n maybe a comment 
> 
> n remember, you can hit me up on my tumblr if u love darby like i do n just wanna scream in my inbox abt it


End file.
